Earth Like Planets Building Help
'Earth Like Planets Building Help' I have made a few guidelines for some people who are interested in making earth like planets. Though I have lost a great deal of my work on this I was still able to figure out how I had done a good deal of it. Making the Base Plate Porpotion matters as planets are not perfect sphere's. 'Part 1 - Starting Off' #Grab a brick and resize it to I advise 5 studs. #Copy that brick atleast 6 times with a 1 stud gap between each brick. ( should look like in picture) {C} RobloxScreenShot01042012_102858654.jpg|Starting Off 'Part 2 - Base Plate Process' #copy another brick but this time rezise to the length of all the bricks combine #Put this brick on the other side of the "soon to be rectangle" and copy the same brick but reduce to half of its size than put in on the same side as the last brick. #Copy another brick and colour it a blue than put it between the two sides resizing it tell both ends touch to form a rectangle. #Place in the latitudinal lines where those gaps were left. Colouring them different may help you see the difference from equator and poles. #You Can delete the uneeded siding, just don't delete the base and lines separating the planet. RobloxScreenShot01042012_103222330.jpg|Base 'Part 3 - Continents' It is best to use a (1-6) dice for this as it will keep your planet unique and much more natural than perhaps using you way. Do not resize the markers of these continents. http://www.random.org/dice/?num=1 #pretend that it is a grid so divide it up evenly into the dice (1-6) RobloxScreenShot01042012_103901676.jpg|Grid #Now Roll the dice once ( this will be the longitude cordinant) and roll again for the latitude cordinant # Place a marker brick to show where that cordinant would be example in the picture A would be 3-3 # Do this 7 times, if a continent is at the same spot as another place it beside it. Part 4 - Oceans Oceans are a little harder to create and requires some thinking. A good scale of oceans is around 3-4 with a normal 7 continent scale. First you will need to get to know the 3 main types of oceans. #Your goal is trying to fit around 3-4 oceans in your map. This requires you to resize the continents but not moving them. You can resize to what would be other grid spaces but keep in mind not to move them and the fact your trying to achieve 3-4 oceans. RobloxScreenShot01042012_103901676.jpg RobloxScreenShot01042012_104542262.jpg RobloxScreenShot010552012_104542262.jpg *1. Outwards Ocean *2. Small Outwards Ocean *3.Parralel Ocean *Outwards Ocean are a bit hard for people to recogonize 'Part 5 - Defining Your Continents' #This is rather easy, put markers around each side of the rectangular continent. #Place 2x1 bricks creating the shape of the continet, make sure not to obstruct your oceans to much. #Do this tell all continents are complete and fill them in. RobloxScreenShot01042012_105045475.jpg RobloxScreenShot01042012_114041328.jpg 'Part 6 - Setting Up For Climate' This is where the latitudinal lines comes in handy. They will tell you which way the prevailing winds blow. For a normal earth scale there is 6. #Make arrows one blue for cold and one red for warm. #Take one of those arrows (doesn't matter) and put the 2 arrows in the tropical latitudes facing east #Place the next two facing West, Place the polar ones facing east again. RobloxScreenShot01042012_122158433.jpg RobloxScreenSh234ot01042012_122158433.jpg Category:Guide